Kamu
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Sesungguhnya dia tak suka jika pemuda itu menggunakan hatinya ketika berinteraksi dengan gadis lain/Dia ingin tidak diabaikan/AU/OoC/Flat/DLDR


**Disclaimer : Isaya Hajime**  
**Rate : T**  
**Chara : Jean K, Mikasa A, Sasha B  
****Warning : AU, OoC, Flat, Don't Like Don't Read  
****.**

**Kamu**

**.**

"Berhentilah mengoceh, gadis kentang. Jangan membuat mood-ku bertambah buruk dengan semua pembelaan dirimu," teriakan itu menggema dalam kantin, membuat setiap orang menghentikan aktifitas makan siangnya untuk sekedar melihat pembuat kegaduhan. Dan tepat di tengah kantin, pemuda berjaket merah dengan tulisan 'Arsitektur' berdiri dengan lengan kiri yang bertumpu di pinggang dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan yang teracung tepat di depan wajah gadis berkuncir kuda. Dahi gadis itu berkerut kesal.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan gadis kentang, _baka_? Jangan menyalahkan hal ini padaku sepenuhnya. Seharusnya kau masukkan _sketch-book_ mu itu dalam tas – ," gadis itu berdiri menantang Jean. Dan kalimat pembelaannyanya terputus begitu saja.

" – seharusnya kau menekan rasa ingin tahumu itu, maniak kentang. Urus urusanmu sendiri dan jangan pernah mendekat, jangan pernah berniat menyentuh, dan jangan pernah mencoba melihat isi _sketch-book_ ku. Aku sudah menenkankannya berkali-kali padamu, berhenti menggangguku," kini dua tangannya menumpu pada meja di depannya, memandang sengit Sasha yang mendongak memandangnya.

"Kau menyenggol minumanmu sendiri. Dan kau menyalahkanku karena _sketch-book_ berhargamu itu basah? Oh, kuharap Tuhan mengampuni seluruh dosamu"

"Berhentilah berharap karena doamu tak berarti apapun bagiku. Selamat tinggal," tangannya kanannya meraih tas ransel di samping tempatnya duduk, tangan kirinya mengambil buku berukuran A4 yang masih mengeluarkan tetesan air berwarna hijau pekat, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan meja makannya yang berantakan dan gelas jus yang masih terguling, meninggalkan gadis yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memburu.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara tak jauh dari meja kejadian terdengar, mempertanyakan kejadian yang baru terjadi di hadapannya – dan semua penghuni kantin. Suaranya lirih saja, tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh dua rekannya di tengah dengungan suara di sekitarnya – kemungkinan membahas hal yang sama.

"Entahlah," gadis berwajah oriental menjawab acuh. Masih berkutat dengan kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya meski perhatiannya sempat teralihkan sejenak oleh pertengkaran dua orang tadi yang memang biasa terjadi.

Pemuda bersurai pirang meminum teh botolnya, kemudian menyahut, "Aku kira Sasha berniat mengambil _sketch-book_ Jean – kau tahu, dia selalu melakukannya di semua kesempatan yang ada. Mungkin sudah bebal dengan suara Jean yang selalu memarahinya"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia semarah tadi," si pengaju pertanyaan menimpali jawaban sahabatnya, tangannya menggulung spageti dengan garpunya sebelum akhirnya menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa Jean berusaha bergerak cepat mengamankan bukunya tapi dia tak sengaja menyenggol minuman dan yah….minuman itu menumpahi buku yang memang belum sempat diamankan"

"Sepenting apa sih buku itu?" dia berucap samar.

"Bukan bukunya, Eren. Tapi 'isi'nya. Sangat penting hingga tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihatnya," Gadis berambut hitam itu menimpali tajam.

"Ya. Sangat penting baginya, Eren," pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum samar pada gadis di depannya yang masih menunduk.

.

.

Maniknya hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu dari sudut ruang ini. Melihat dia yang begitu berkilau di matanya dan terlihat sangat serius jika berkaitan dengan bela diri… dan Eren. Dia tersenyum miris samar.

Dia memang pengecut.

Hanya bisa menggambar gadis itu secara diam-diam di atas kertas _sketch-book_ nya. Hanya bisa merona seperti gadis ketika berpapasan dengannya, dan tak berani sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sapaan singkat meski hanya sebatas, 'Hai'. Hanya bisa tersenyum miris tiap kali ingat bahwa gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren, dan tak pernah sekalipun sudi memandangnya lebih dari lima detik. Hei, mungkin dia tidak seekstrim itu sampai menggunakan _stopwatch_ untuk menghitung detik Mikasa memandangnya. Hanya dia sadar, gadis itu sellau mengalihkan pandangan jika mereka sedang berbicara.

Dia memang payah. Selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa lebih ahli dalam hal bela diri hingga dia selalu merasa malu untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Jean" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. Senior yang juga merangkap sebagai pelatih memanggilnya. "Gantikan Annie untuk _sparring_ dengan Mikasa"

Eh?

"Hei. Kau mau kemampuan Mikasa turun gara-gara _sparring _dengan lawan yang lemah?" jemarinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memaksa tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah sebelumnya melihat Mikasa yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya datar, mengabaikan dengusan Annie yang entah kenapa terdengar olehnya meski jarak mereka lebih dari lima meter.

"Irvin ingin kemampuanmu meningkat dan tidak terus-terusan konstan di titik yang sama. Kau terlalu banyak berdalih," Annie mamandangnya sengit.

"Kurasa kau harus meminta persetujuan Mi – "

"Aku tidak keberatan," Mikasa menyahut.

"Kau akan kalah dalam satu kali bantingan, Jean" suara perempuan terdengar, membuat Jean memutar kepalanya dan menemukan raut meremehkan dari Sasha yang entah kapan sudah berada dalam ruang latihan ini, dengan Connie di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa melihat gadis itu membuat emosinya naik.

"Diamlah, kepala kentang," nada suaranya meninggi dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia mencoba untuk tidak meledak, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan siang tadi, kau harus mencoba untuk berhenti mengganggu. Kau memang benar-be – "

"Jean!"

Pemuda itu terdiam, badannya menghadap ke sumber suara. Mikasa tengah menatapnya tajam dengan dua tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya. Tentu yang membuatnya terdiam bukan karena dia mendengar Mikasa menyebut namanya, lebih karena nadanya yang tajam menusuk.

"Berhenti bersuara dan cepat ke sini"

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mengabaikan teriakan Irvin yang tengah melatih anggota baru dengan gerakan dasar.

Di salah satu sudut, Mikasa masih tetap berwajah datar dengan kuda-kuda terarah pada Jean yang sudah dibanjiri peluh.

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu, Jean" dia mengeluarkan suara. Kalimat pertama sejak mereka memulai _sparring_, lebih dari lima belas menit lalu. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya bergerak ke belakang Jean dan menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menjatuhkan pemuda itu. Mengabaikan suara kesakitan Jean, Mikasa kembali berbicara, "Aku membencimu, Jean. Sangat" Badannya bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan pasangan _sparring_nya yang masih terduduk, menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

.

.

Sungguh. Dia berusaha menulikan diri untuk mendengar jeritan suara gadis yang sedari tadi dibalas dengan sahutan dingin suara pemuda, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk menyantap makan siang yang terasa hambar meski perutnya kelaparan. Sungguh. Dia berusaha untuk fokus menikmati ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jean. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu berkali-kali. Dan kau tetap menolak permintaan maafku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah untuk kejadian tempo hari. Sungguh, Jean. Tolong berhenti mengabaikanku"

Terkutuklah Eren dan Armin yang membiarkannya makan siang sendirian. Karena tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengajaknya bicara, telinganya dapat mendengar jelas suara Sasha yang bergetar. Dia bertaruh, tak lama lagi gadis itu akan menangis. Dan benar saja, suara isakan terdengar, membuatnya menyerah untuk tetap memaksakan diri bahwa mie dalam mangkuk lebih menarik dari pertengkaran kedua orang itu. Dia memang bukan orang yang ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa dia…..ingin melihat mereka.

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali ketika kepalanya terangkat adalah Jean yang menghela nafas lelah. Lengan pemuda itu terulur, jemarinya menyentuh puncak kepala Sasha yang menunduk terisak dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh dua telapak tangannya. Dia mengacak pelan rambut yang terikat rapi, membuat beberapa helai dari surai itu terlepas dari ikatannya – membuatnya terlihat kusut. Manik gelapnya dapat menangkap senyum tipis Jean yang ditujukan kepada gadis penyuka kentang itu dan gerakan bibir yang suaranya tidak dapat di dengar Mikasa dari tempatnya berada.

Dia kembali membawa pandangannya ke mangkuknya yang tinggal berisi setengah. Tidak berniat kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan nafasnya sesak.

Dia tidak suka.

Dia benci Jean.

Sial.

Dia sadar….bahwa dia sesungguhnya 'hanya' iri dengan Sasha. Sedih karena tak sekalipun Jean menunjukkan emosinya – apapun bentuknya – di hadapannya.

Hanya Sasha. Selalu Sasha. Dan akan selalu gadis itu. Dulu dan sekarang.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah bisa menjadi gadis yang 'normal'.

Matanya memanas. Secepatnya beranjak dari sini adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Jean yang tak sengaja dia lihat dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Dia tak menghitung berapa banyak pasangan latihannya yang telah berhasil ditumbangkannya. Dia butuh pengalih perhatian. Sangat butuh dan harus ada saat ini juga.

"Mikasa," Irvin memanggilnya tepat setelah dia menjatuhkan seniornya yang bertubuh gempal bersurai pirang. "Jean ingin berlatih denganmu"

"Aku menolak," balasnya cepat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Dia dapat mendengar gerakan mendekat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau takut?" nada suaranya terdengar enteng.

"Dalam mimpimu," Mikasa membalasnya sengit.

"Maka kau hanya perlu berlatih bersamaku"

"Aku membencimu, Jean" desisnya pelan. Dia memutar tubuhnya, langsung memasang posisi kuda-kuda sempuna. Dari raut wajahna terlihat bahwa dia benar-benar serius ingin menjatuhkan lawan di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Mikasa. Mencintaimu, sangat," suaranya lirih dengan pandangan sendu. Kalimat yang sontak membuat Mikasa kaget dan lengah. Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan Jean untuk menyerang Mikasa dan menjatuhkannya dalam satu kali bantingan. Tubuh gadis itu tertahan di bawahnya, dan dia tidak berniat untuk berpindah seinchi-pun dari posisinya saat ini, tidak berniat pula mengurangi tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh Mikasa agar tetap menempel pada matras.

"Menyingkir dariku, Jean," matanya tajam menantang. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Tidak akan," wajahnya makin mendekat, tersenyum tipis saat dia tahu bahwa gadis di bawahnya tengah menahan nafas. Dan dia tak membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan suara lagi, membungkam bibir basah itu dengan bibirnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang menuntut. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ciuman itu berbalas. Makin lama makin dalam. Mencoba untuk saling mengeluarkan rasa yang telah lama mengendap. Saling mendominasi, mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa masing-masing telah menahan keinginan memiliki dalam waktu lama.

"Kau brengsek," ucapnya di sela ciuman yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku tahu," mengacuhkan sepenuhnya bahwa gadis itu tengah mengalirkan air dari kedua matanya, dia kembali membawa mereka mengungkapkan rasa masing-masing.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan kanyataan bahwa mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan.

"_Dia menyukaimu, Jean. Kau hanya perlu untuk berani berhadapan dengannya dan mencoba untuk tidak terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Sasha. Dengan kau yang terus meluapkan emosimu kepada Sasha, dia merasa kau lebih perhatian dan peduli kepada Sasha dibandingkan kepadanya – yeah, semua orang tahu kau suka Mikasa. Dan jika kau tidak segera menemuinya, entah berapa orang lagi yang akan patah tulang. Taklukkan dia, Jean. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya kecuali kau"_

Terima kasih, Armin.

**-owari-**

Terinspirasi dari SnK OVA 2 tentang 'perseteruan' Sasha dan Jean. Gambar Jean di _scene_ awal bagus, hehe. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan

**thx 4 read  
****wanna review?**


End file.
